Kamakura (G.I. Joe)
Kamakura2003 File Card Packaged with action figure ©Hasbro is a fictional character from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, a line of military-themed toys created by Hasbro. He is the first character created by Devil's Due Publishing to be made into a G.I. Joe figure and later brought into the new animated series. A Real American Hero Kamakura is an apprentice to Snake Eyes and a character of the G.I. Joe comic book series. His file cards list his true name and birthplace as classified. In comics by Devil's Due Publishing, he is revealed to be Sean Collins (Broca), the son of the original Fred Broca, a Crimson Guardsman who looked exactly like the rest of the "Fred series". His father is killed and later replaced by Fred II, who is later revealed to be Wade Collins, a war buddy of Snake Eyes and Stalker. Kamakura appeared in the Marvel Comics stories as Sean Broca, but did not become a ninja until the "Master & Apprentice" miniseries. He is a member of the Arashikage clan (as noted by the tattoo on his arm). Toy history Kamakura was the first character created by Devil's Due Publishing to be made into a figure by Hasbro in 2003. Since then, he has had four figures made in the 3 " line. He is a ninja and is packed with an assortment of ninja weapons. It was not until his inclusion in the "Rise of Cobra" movie tie-in toy line that a Kamakura figure included any firearms. As his real name is listed as classified, his face has not been revealed on any of his figures. This is very similar to his master, Snake Eyes. In the Valor versus Venom line he was included with an uzi. Marvel Comics Kamakura never appeared during this series as a ninja. Instead, his youth was explored through his ties to Snake Eyes and the Vietnam (or unnamed conflict) War buddy Wade Collins being involved in the Fred Series. Sean Collins was originally Sean Broca, the son of a Fred Series Crimson Guard. All of the Fred Series look alike and when he was killed in combat with G.I. Joe, Fred was later replaced by Fred II. This person was later revealed to be Wade Collins. In the last issue of the Marvel series, Sean writes Snake Eyes a letter to get his opinion on being a soldier, as Sean wants to enlist in the army when he turns 17. Snake Eyes writes him back, one of only two times the internal thoughts of Snake Eyes are revealed (the other being a recon report from issue 4). Devil's Due Publishing The Years In Between: Master & Apprentice It was revealed in this 4 issue miniseries "Master & Apprentice" that Sean joined the elite Hammer Team, a replacement for the deactivated G. I. Joe. During one of the first missions of the group, all but Sean are seemingly killed during an attack by the terrorist Firefly. In the same operation, the first new Arashikage student trained by Snake Eyes, Ophelia, was also killed. In response Snake Eyes leaves Scarlett on the day of their wedding and seeks solitude in his mountain cabin. Sean Collins finds him and requests that he trains him so that he can avenge Hammer Team. After a mission with Duke and Chuckles that results in Wade Collins' death (when Wade infiltrated a Cobra sleeper cell and helped shut it down), Sean takes the name Kamakura. Kamakura would later join G.I. Joe and would be the first character created by Devil's Due Publishing that would be made into a figure.G.I. Joe Master and Apprentice issues #1-4 - Cover Dates: May 2004-September 2004 - ©Devil's Due Publishing - Story: Brandon Jerwa, Art: Stefano Caselli & Sunder Raj, Lettering: Dreamer Design, Editor: Mark Powers, Graphic Design: Mike Norton, Military Consultation: Andrew Swenson. Later, Kamakura saves General Hawk's life by wounding Overkill, an enemy soldier who, earlier, personally killed three Joes."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #25 (Oct. 2003) Reinstatement - Devils Due His first appearance in the comic series is when he spies on the Everglades compound of the Dreadnoks for the benefit of his sensei, the 'Silent Master', a man later revealed to be Snake Eyes. His intelligence show Cobra operatives working with the wide-ranging biker bang. Kamakura is later seen as one of the new recruits to the Joe team, standing side-by-side with other new Joes; they are commonly called 'Greenshirts'. General Hawk expresses concern at Kamakura at first, not wanting more of the 'Ninja Force' that the Joes had recruited earlier; he calls Kamakura the 'Green Power Ranger'. Duke vouches for him."G.I. Joe: A Great American Hero" Vol2 #1 (2001) He is one of the participants in an attack on the Dreadnoks. The Joes lose several Greenshirts while many Cobra Vipers and Dreadnoks die; Kamakura personally kills at least two."G.I. Joe: A Great American Hero" Vol2 #2 (2001) The Joe survivors and their Cobra prisoners become infected with microscopic nanites. Kamakura manages to escape this, as he was just out of range. He is sent with Spirit to recover Billy, the ninja son of Cobra Commander."G.I. Joe: A Great American Hero" Vol2 #3 (2002) The trio rescue Snake Eyes and Scarlett from Cobra forces; they dress up like Iron Grenadiers to do so. Later, Kamakura is the main ninja for the Joe team for some time, as Snake Eyes is mysteriously AWOL and Storm Shadow is working for Cobra yet again. The latter attempts to penetrate Joe Headquarters and slay General Hawk. Kamakura, along with other Joes such as Flint, Shipwreck, Clutch, Beachhead, and many Greenshirts work together to stop him. Kamakura has several confrontations with Storm Shadow; at one point the ninja only wounds him instead of delivering a deadly blow. Unexpectedly, Snake Eyes does show up. This helps drive off Storm Shadow."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #9-10 (2002) America’s Elite - Devils Due After G.I. Joe is brought back to active duty as a much leaner team, Kamakura is set to reserve member status. However, after Snake Eyes is seemingly killed in a mission to save Scarlett, Kamakura is reactivated to serve with Storm Shadow, giving G.I. Joe two ninjas. He has since remained an active reservist throughout the recent missions, but has not gone on any side missions. After the mandatory time off as a result of the Rock being infiltrated by Cobra agents, Kamakura spent time with Snake Eyes trying in vain to convince Snake Eyes not to give up on his ninja training. When the active members return to duty after this break, Kamakura is again on reserves. Cartoon versions Valor vs. Venom G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom marks Kamakura’s first appearance in animated form. Here he is seen as an apprentice to Snake Eyes with Jinx. He struggles to use his new sword throughout much of the movie, but by the end finally masters it. Ninja Battles In the direct to video animated feature G.I. Joe: Ninja Battles, Jinx and Kamakura assists Snake Eyes, Duke, and new apprentice Tiger Claw, in a battle against Storm Shadow and Cobra ninjas Slice, Slash, and Shadow Strike, at the forge of Arashikage Clan swordsmith Iron Master. Sigma 6 Toy History Kamakura again makes his appearance as part of the G.I. Joe team in the Sigma 6 toy series. As of August 2008, he has had two 8" Sigma Six Commando Scale Figures. A major difference between his Sigma 6 and his previous releases is that the top of his face is uncovered for these figures. Kamukura has short brown hair and brown eyes. Animated series Kamakura is a ninja and a reservist member of the Sigma 6 team. In this series, both Jinx and Kamakura serve as Snake Eyes' apprentices. He is seen in several episodes in which he is still training as a ninja under Snake Eyes and is on the team during a battle between Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. He is later injured and not seen active again until the second season. He was last seen as part of the team Firefly captured and later rescued by Duke as of the last airing of Season 2. The Rise of Cobra A new Kamakura figure was released in the fall of 2009 as part of the G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra toy line. Video games Kamakura appears as a playable character in the video game G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. References External links * Kamakura at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * Kamakura at YOJOE.com Category:Fictional American people Category:Comics characters introduced in 1984 Category:Fictional ninja Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:G.I. Joe characters